'Janella: A Teen Princess' Marks With Janella's 1st Monthsary
July 21, 2015 After its 12-months in a raw in the one-year feel-good fantaserye, The Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador continue to feel the magic and action for IBC-13's feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess which is premiered on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime block on July 21 last year, will celebrated its on-year anniversary. Janella Salvador as superhero With the milestone of reaching a year on the air, Janella: A Teen Princess joins a very exclusive feel-good of local fantasy series with a run of at least a year. The most recent feel-good series to join the club was ABS-CBN's Be Careful With My Heart, which aired for over two years and GMA's The Half Sisters still running. When the running fantasy series for Janella: A Teen Princess and Voltron Man remains on top. But on October 6, 2014 after 3-months of premiere, the series will moved to its earlier timeslot at 5:45 p.m. as the lead-off program of Kapinoy Primetime due to pre-programming for IBC's top-rating primetime news program Express Balita and recently replaced the children's fantasy series Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo. By the time, the series beating rival programs Pure Love and Seasons of Love since October 6, Bagito and Coffee Prince on November 17, later Bagito and Prime Master and I since December 15 and Bagito and Future's Choice since February 16), at 7:45 p.m. occupying by the feel-good action superserye Voltron Man, starring AJ Muhlach. By March 16, 2015, the light fantasy series did well in the fantaserye battle like Inday Bote and My Love From the Star. Today, Janella: A Teen Princess continues to rank among the top 20 programs in the country in both Kantar Media and AGB Nielsen, since June 1 also beat to Pasion de Amor and My Mother's Secret. The series ranked as the top-rated program in the weeknight primetime since July 21, 2014. Janellla, meanwhile, paid tribute to their viewers who have made their fantaserye no. 1. "People still love the fantasy series, so we're the villains was filed and really very feel-good to them reach for the sky. Oh My G!, it's a teen superhero for Janella. And I'm proud to know that other viewers also consider," she shared. That said, expect more twists, exciting, feel the magic, fantasy and action as Janella: A Teen Princess continues. Aside from the first anniversary of Janella: A Teen Princess, it reigns the show's hashtag; #JanellaMeetsComputerMan on Monday, #Happy1stBirthdayJanella on Tuesday, JanellaSilentButDeadly# on Wednesday, #JanellaTookHimBackAgain? on throwback Thursday and #JanellaOhMyKiligMe! on Friday (TGIF). With this week's very special guest star is Andrei Felix as Rob Arevano a.k.a. Computer Man (originally by Eric Quizon), a man who got his powers from his P.C. by encounters the computer high-tech superhero in the world. He who encounters the computer high-tech superhero in the world. Computer Man wears black tights adorned by a singular symbol of the milky way. A hacker by profession, he got struck by strange light from the milky way, which gave him the ability to get inside computers and the power to turn into bits and travel through electric wiring. Meanwhile, TV viewers also too part in the celebration of Janella Bernardo (Salvador) as the superhero saving the day by girl power, saved to Victor (Marlo Mortel). Will the the begins to Janella defeat me to Dark Laser (Baron Geisler) again? Recently, Janella meets Computer Man (Aljur) fight off some villains. Also part of the cast of Janella: A Teen Princess are Marlo Mortel, Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Xyriel Manabat and Jerome Ponce, along with Robi Domingo, Sam Pinto, Ella Cruz, Aldred Nasayao, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete and Martin Velayo. Don’t miss Janella: A Teen Princess, Monday to Friday, 5:45pm, before Express Balita on IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph, follow @JanellaATeenPrincessOnline on Twitter; and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook fanpage at www.facebook.com/JanellaATeenPrincessOnline. 'IBC's Anniversary Programs' 2014 *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (Happy 1st Year) (July 12) *''Born to be a Superstar'' (2nd Anniversay) (September 28) *''KapinoyLand'' (2nd Birthday) (October 4) *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (14th Years) (November 2) 2015 *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (Happy 1st Fans Day!) (March 8) *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (1st Year Anniversary) (March 8) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (Happy 2nd Year) (July 11) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (#Happy1stBirthdayJanella) (July 21)